


The first time they were caught

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Raven is all for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby are getting use to being in a relationship with the other, but it's hard to find time to be with the other. Finally, they are alone, but for how long? </p><p>Set after the MW nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time they were caught

Abby watched as the last of her people walked out of the council room situated in the remaining of the Ark, and as the door shut behind them.

Abby looked over to Marcus, who had been in the meeting too. His eyes had caught hers, while people had been talking to her about how things were going in Camp Jaha. The meeting was short, compared to the urgent meetings they had had about protecting themselves against the grounders, but they had still dragged on to Abby. She had found it hard to focus, when he had been sat there, looking at her with his brown eyes.

Abby stood up, getting off the seat she had been sat on through the whole meeting, and walked over to Marcus, who hadn't been sat down during the meeting. "Hey," she said, not being able to stop a smile from appearing on her face. Marcus couldn't help but give her a smile back,his eyes staring deep into her own. "Hey," he whispered, before placing his hand on her cheek, and leaning down to kiss her lips with his own. As soon as he did that, Abby placed one hand onto the side of his neck, and the over clutching onto the front of his jacket. Marcus deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, while Abby moaned into the kiss. Marcus grinned at her response.

Marcus suddenly felt Abby wrap her legs around his waist, and he wraps his arms around her. Marcus stops kissing her, and says lowly near her ear "Feeling adventurous today, Chancellor?," making her grip harder onto him. Abby grins wickedly, before saying "You bet," in husky voice, and he isn't prepared for when she places kisses on his neck, making him moan as she kisses her way down to his collar bone. Abby is too busy placing her kisses on him, that she gasps as she feels his hands go under her top, rubbing onto the skin of her hips, making her stop her kisses, as she begins to run her hands through his hair, as he continues  touching her skin. Abby feels his warm hands rising higher under her shirt, making her giggle. This causes Marcus to chuckle, enjoying the sound, one he would love to hear more of.

"Table," Abby says, causing him to look at her confusingly. "On the table," she says, looking over to the table they had been sat at, minutes ago. Marcus holds onto her, as he makes his way to the table, and sits her on the edge of it. Abby takes off her jacket, and throws it on the floor carelessly, making Marcus laugh. Abby places her hands on Marcus's jacket, and pulls it down off his shoulders, until he shakes his arms out of the sleeves, and she throws it on the floor next to her own.

Abby places her hands under Marcus's shirt, like he did with her, and rubs his hips, making him groan. "You sure you wouldn't rather do this in your tent, where it's comfortable?" he gasps out, as she continues to run her hands under his top. "It probably is comfortable, but I don't care. I want you Marcus. Here and now," she says huskily. "Adventurous it is then," he said, grinning at her. Marcus takes off her boots, while sliding out of his own, and Abby pulls off her jeans, throwing them with their jackets. Marcus takes off his own jeans, and never takes his eyes off Abby.

Abby goes to pull off Marcus's shirt, but ends up tearing the front a bit. "Oops," she said, and they both laugh, as Marcus pulls it off, throwing it to the floor. "It was bound to happen," he said, grinning at her. "Well, these clothes are ancient, she said, raising an eyebrow, smirking at him. Marcus slid his hands under Abby's top, and slowly pulls it up over head, and with the rest of the pile of clothing it went. Both were now down to their underwear. Marcus leans down to Abby's bare stomach, and begin to kiss it slowly, making her gasp. His hands were at each side of her waist, rubbing the skin slowly with his thumbs. Abby let out a moan, making Marcus shiver. Her hands were tugging at his hair, which was probably a mess now.

Abby felt her heart rate go fast, as he went from kissing up to her neck, shoulders, back down to her stomach, and near her hips, teasing her. "Marcus," she moaned, her hips pushing up to his lips. Marcus stopped kissing her stomach, and got back up, to see Abby biting her lip. "Such a tease," she whispered. He grinned wickedly. Abby lied herself down on the table, pulling Marcus. Marcus climbed onto the table, until he was over her. He leaned down over her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist again. She pushed up her hips, grinning as he gasped.

Marcus let his hands run through her lions mane hair, while kissing her hard. He could feel her heart beating fast, along with his. He pulled away as he felt her pushing his chest a little. "Your chancellor wants to be on top, now," she said in her voice she used when she was being chancellor," and he grinned at her, before rolling them carefully, so that she was now on top of him, straddling him. "Does the chancellor like the view from this position?" he asked her, rubbing her back. "She does," Abby replied in a low voice. Abby smirked at him, and went down to kiss his neck again, making him gasp load, as she bit down lightly.

Marcus's hands were all over her body, until he reached her bra. He undid the back of her bra, and took it and threw it wherever. Marcus kissed her shoulder lightly, making Abby sigh. He was about to place his hands on her underwear, but he was stopped.

"Abby, Octavia and I-" Marcus and Abby both froze, as both Raven and Octavia entered the room, about to say something, but stopped talking, as soon as they saw their leaders on the council table, almost fully naked, and on top of each other. Abby's and Marcus's faces, were wearing the same expressions as Raven and Octavia. Shock.

It felt like Raven and Octavia had been staring at them for a long time, until Octavia spoke. "Never mind, gotta go," she rushed out. Octavia had to drag Raven out with her, as she was just staring at them with an amused expression on her face.

Abby and Marcus could hear them as they got out of the room.

"How long have they been at it like rabbits? Never mind, I'm going to need a lot of alcohol to get rid of the mental images of naked Kane and Chancellor Griffin. But good for them," Octavia had said loudly, laughing a little after, while Abby swore she heard Raven say "Go Abby! I knew they were doing it."

Marcus and Abby both looked at each other. "So...how long before the entire camp know?," Abby asked. "Less than an hour?" Marcus replied. Abby hid her face in between Marcus's neck and shoulder, laughing.

"Oh my god," we scarred the kids!" Abby said. Marcus lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him. "Guess we don't have to be so private any more," he said. Abby nodded, and she started giggling. "This table will never be the same again," she said."Poor table," Marcus replied, laughing.

Abby caught his mouth with hers, kissing him softly. Marcus kissed her back, before touching his forehead to hers. "Well, we can't continue this here, as much as I want to," Abby said. "Tonight in your tent?" Marcus asked. Abby nodded, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah...Kabby get caught XD. I've had this conversation with two fellow Kabby shippers...or maybe more, I have a crap memory, but the thought of them getting caught, was too amusing, that I had to write XD. I'm so use to writing angst/hurt and comfort/fluff, for these two, and never really attempted to write Kabby getting it on. Yeah, this wasn't graphically detailed for reasons, but I hope you liked it?... I tried.


End file.
